twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Embry Call
Embry Call is a shape-shifter from La Push and one of Jacob Black's best friends and most important pack members. He appears briefly in New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Embry and Jared nickname Bella Swan "vampire girl" because of her association with the Olympic Coven. Embry's phasing points to his Quileute descent through his father since his mother, Tiffany Call, was from the Makah tribe. His father was assumed to be Billy Black, Quil Ateara IV, or Joshua Uley as the shape-shifting traits are inherited only within the Quileute tribe. In The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide, his name exists on the Uley family tree, which indicates that he is most possibly Joshua Uley's son. Biography Early life as Embry in Twilight.]] Embry's mother, Tiffany Call, was a woman from the Makah tribe who moved to La Push when she was pregnant with him, and it was assumed that she had left his father with the Makahs. However, when Embry phased in early 2006, it became apparent that his father had to be Billy Black, Quil Ateara IV or Joshua Uley as the shape-shifting traits are inherited only within the Quileute tribe. All three were happily married at the time of Embry's conception, causing some stress in the pack as Quil Ateara V, Jacob Black, and Sam Uley all wonder which of them has a half-brother. It is hoped that Embry is Sam's half-brother, as Sam's father already has a bad record, having abandoned his wife when Sam was very young. If his father were Quil Ateara IV or Billy Black, there could be more new disputes among the people at La Push. Some time during his early life, Embry became friends with Quil and Jacob, remaining close to them throughout their teenage years. His mother's ignorance about the existence of shape-shifters is a hardship, as he cannot explain why he's never home at night when she checks on him. She believes that he's going through a rebellious stage, and yells at him every morning. Embry takes it in silence, but the pack asked Sam to cut him some slack and let his mother in on the secret. Embry himself refused, deciding that the secret was too important. ''New Moon'' Embry was the fourth of the Quileute boys to phase, after Sam Uley, Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote and before Jacob. His transformation began sometime after he first met Bella Swan. He was out of school for a week, and came back with cropped hair, seemingly terrified. He avoided Jacob and Quil, his best friends, and wouldn't tell them what was going on. When Jacob phased, he learned to understand Embry's previous need for secrecy, and resume their friendship, waiting only for Quil to join them. ''Eclipse'' The renegade vampire, Victoria, created an army of newborns to attack the Cullens in June. By the time the story begins, Quil has already joined the pack, along with Seth and Leah Clearwater, Brady Fuller, and Collin Littlesea. After finding out that Bella is in danger, Jacob volunteers to help the Cullens fight her army and asks Sam's pack for help. After attending some training sessions and learning about newborns' strengths and weaknesses, the Cullens and the wolf pack win the battle easily, with only Jacob getting seriously injured in the process. ''Breaking Dawn'' Embry is deeply upset with Jacob's decision of leaving the pack in order to protect Bella and her unborn child, that Sam prohibited him from visiting, afraid that unlike Quil, who is tied to the pack by his imprinting on Claire, Embry would join the renegade pack. After the baby was born and the dispute between the two packs resolved, he leaves Sam's pack to join Jacob's with Quil. He stands beside the Cullens during their confrontation against the Volturi. According to The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide, he becomes the third-in-command of Jacob's pack soon after he joined them. Physical description As a human, Embry is described as being tall and slender, with russet skin, long rounded muscles, cropped black hair and brown eyes. Before phasing into a wolf, however, he had a thin face and shoulder length black hair. He has a slightly dimpled chin. Wolf form As a wolf, Embry is described as having gray fur with black spots, sleeker than the other pack members and swift. He and Quil usually flank Jacob and are referred to as his "wingmen". In the films, his wolf nose is dark gray, which makes it easy to discriminate the difference between him and the other wolves. Personality Embry is quieter and shyer than some of the other boys on the reservation. He is playful, but still comes across as being very reserved. He enjoys betting with other boys in the pack, especially Jared. He is more caring and loving than his pack brothers. Embry is obviously very loyal to his friends as he is deeply upset when Jacob breaks away from Sam's pack in Breaking Dawn. Little is known about his family background. Etymology In New Moon, Jacob tells Bella that Embry was named after a soap-opera star. Film portrayal ]] Embry was portrayed by Krystopher Hyatt in the Twilight, though his role was uncredited. In New Moon, Eclipse and the two-part Breaking Dawn, he was portrayed by Kiowa Gordon. Appearances *''Twilight'' (film) *''New Moon'' **''New Moon'' (film) *''Eclipse'' **''Eclipse'' (film) *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn: Part 1'' **''Breaking Dawn: Part 2'' External links * Stephenie Meyer's official website * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon Category:Minor characters Category:Makah Category:Black pack Category:Uley pack Category:New Moon Category:Eclipse Category:Breaking Dawn